


(Not So) Silent Night

by Jar216



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216
Summary: Yohane and Dia spend a cozy December night together in bed.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	(Not So) Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



“Ow ow ow ow! What the hell, Dia?” Yohane yanked her arm out of her girlfriend’s hands, the pain was unimaginable, like the fires of hell were singing her arm as punishment for a life full of sin-

“Come on, I need to disinfect it, stop whining.” Dia gestured for Yohane’s arm to be returned to her, the fallen angel reluctantly agreed. “I told you not to try a double-black diamond, it’s literally our first day here and you’ve already hurt yourself.” Dia was of course, referring to the most difficult slope in the whole resort that Yohane had immediately attempted because she wanted to look cool. 

The two were staying at a ski resort for the weekend, a trip that Dia had been planning for a while as a way for the couple to spend some time together. Yohane had loved the idea and had been excited ever since Dia had let her know about it. Technically, it was Dia’s early birthday present to herself, she was ready to spend a bit more than she normally would on a gift considering it was for the both of them. While she wasn’t exactly too interested in skiing herself, she was more than enthused about an excuse to spend Christmas with her girlfriend. 

Though, it looked like the two of them wouldn’t be skiing again. Yohane was pretty beat up after a fall that had cut up her arm and Dia wasn’t about to let her go back out on the slopes before it had healed completely. 

Yohane winced at the sting that the disinfectant gave her.. All in all she was feeling pretty horrible. She felt like she had ruined Dia’s vacation by doing something stupid and really wasn’t sure how to make it up to her. 

“I was just trying to impress you… I’m sorry I ruined our vacation.” Yohane sighed as Dia finished wrapping her arm in a bandage. Dia slowly brought her hand up and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek, fixing her hair in the process and looking into her eyes. 

“Yohane, listen. I came here to spend time with you, you know that? The skiing was always just an excuse.” She giggled to herself as it took Yohane a minute to gather what her girlfriend said. 

“Oh, so you’re not mad at me?” A hopeful look surfaced in Yohane’s eyes, perhaps their weekend was salvageable after all. 

“Of course I’m not mad. I’m just worried about your arm.” Dia patted her cheek before standing up. “Now, how about we go to bed a little early tonight.” She grabbed her hands and lifted her up with her. “We could watch a cheesy Christmas movie and eat snacks, if you’d like.” Dia’s heart was racing at the idea of what she had just described to her girlfriend, that sounded like the perfect evening to her, and definitely something she had been looking forward to all day.

“Sure thing, I’d love that, Dia.” Yohane smiled as warm feeling emanated through her chest. Dia pulled her into a quick hug.

“Sounds like a plan! You go upstairs and make yourself comfortable and I’ll get some snacks, pick a movie too!” Dia gushed, letting go of Yohane and finding a small pantry full of snacks that they had brought with them just in case. 

Their lodge wasn’t too big, it consisted of a small living room, a kitchenette that connected directly to said living room and an upstairs loft with a full sized bed and a television. Yohane left Dia to her devices and went upstairs as she was told, doing her best to get comfy

Dia could barely control herself as she placed a bag of popcorn into their microwave. She had half a mind to just forgo the snacks all together and join her girlfriend in her coziness upstairs immediately. It was below freezing outside, she had spent all day in the snow, and it was Christmas eve, literally nothing sounded better to her than getting cozy and cuddling with Yohane for the rest of the night. She giggled to herself as she imagined how nice it would feel.

After what seemed like thirty minutes instead of three, the popcorn was done and she could go upstairs. She poured the popcorn into a large bowl and grabbed drinks for the two of them, speed walking towards her girlfriend. When she made it atop the stairs her eyes were met with something that made her heart melt. Yohane was in her pajamas and had a blanket draped completely around her, she smiled brightly at the sight of her girlfriend and opened the blanket to invite her in. 

“Come, join Yohane in her forbidden blanket dimension!” Yohane said in that fallen angel voice Dia loved a little too much. Well, Dia couldn’t possibly resist, she giggled as she set the snacks down on the nearby table. After quickly changing into her pajamas she threw herself onto the bed and into Yohane’s warm embrace. Dia allowed her to wrap her arm around her and cuddled up against her girlfriend’s waist. 

“So,” Dia let her head rest on Yohane’s chest and sighed before speaking again. “what movie did you pick?” She let her hand naturally entwine with the one that was holding her tightly. Dia wasn’t usually one for close contact like this, even with her girlfriend she kept a reasonable amount of space. But, something about the atmosphere, the cold temperatures held off from her girlfriend’s warm embrace, the blankets, the pleasant view of the snowy hills from the large window next to their bed, everything made her feel cozy and safe. While she was zoning out and admiring her coziness she sort of forgot that she was mid conversation with her girlfriend, who hadn’t responded yet.

“Well?” Dia glanced up only to notice that Yohane was looking away from her, a light blush was growing on her cheeks. “Whatever movie you picked, I’m sure I’ll love it, dear.” Yohane took the tv remote from the table and pressed play, starting the film before hugging Dia tighter. 

“The Nightmare Before Christmas…” Yohane shielded her face with her free hand. 

“I always loved that one as a kid, somehow I knew you’d love it too~” Dia giggled, turning her head slightly to watch the movie as Yohane pouted at her. 

“Hmph, I know, it’s obvious.” 

“It’s not because of the fallen angel stuff, silly. It’s because I heard you singing one of the songs in the shower one morning.” Yohane blushed even harder, turning to bury her face in Dia’s hair.    
  
“Shut up, you didn’t hear anything!” Yohane whined as Dia giggled some more. 

“You’re adorable, and I love you.” Dia pulled her head out from under her girlfriend’s and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

“.. love you too.” They both returned to watching the movie for a moment. Dia made herself as cozy as possible against her girlfriend. 

“Hey, the first song is coming up, do you want to sing it for me?” 

“Nooooo shut uppppp!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve really loved being ur friend this year thank u so much for everything I hope u enjoy this gift dhdgjd :)


End file.
